rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Marrow Amin
Marrow AminLarissa Angus' Twitter is a member and rookie of the Ace Operatives Specialists. He first appeared in "The Greatest Kingdom". His weapon of choice is Fetch. Appearance Marrow is a young man with long greenish-black hair and blue eyes. He is a Faunus, with a canine tail as his trait. Marrow wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents, as well as an ascot around his neck. Personality Marrow is described as mischievous in personality, having been kicked out of an undisclosed place at least three times in the past. As the novice member of the Ace-Ops, he is also the most naive and childish of the group, having to be 'babysat' by Harriet Bree. A large aspect of Marrow's motivation to have become a Huntsman in the past was that many said he couldn't.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA However, beating those odds, Marrow was able to rise to the top of the ranks, becoming an Ace-Op. He is extremely appreciative and humbled by James Ironwood for being brought in as a part of the most elite group of Huntsmen in Atlas, being well aware of the social and racial tensions between Atlas and Faunus and how rare it is for his kind to be placed in such a role.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA Marrow is unable to hide his emotions, in part due to his tail which often gives his true feelings away, and as such tends to try and hide his emotions by putting up a tough act or by using humor to misdirect them. Marrow is well-versed in the issues with abuse of the Faunus in Atlas, but is not "looking to solve systemic societal issues." He is shown to have a snarky streak, especially when dealing with the Happy Huntresses or Ruby's Group, quickly becoming tired of their naive attitude. Additionally, Marrow is shown to be easily startled, nervously correcting himself after angering Yang Xiao Long, or recoiling and grabbing his tail protectively after Weiss Schnee accidentally startled him while fighting Grimm. Marrow appears to be extremely loyal to James Ironwood, defending his actions from May Marigold. Despite having a negative outlook on the Happy Huntresses, Marrow is not heartless, showing horror and fear over Tyrian Callows' massacre at Robyn Hill's election party, later being regretful he couldn't stop it. He is shown to take his job seriously, quickly becoming annoyed at other's immaturity despite his own naivety. Similar to Blake Belladonna, Marrow's Faunus trait gives him other aspects of a dog, such as wagging his tail. Another example of that side was shown in "Sparks" when he begged to Jaune Arc to give him his coffee by staring at him with a pleading expression, exactly like a dog does when begging for its owner to give it food. In "Gravity", Marrow has a look of sorrow after being ordered by Ironwood to arrest Team RWBY, in stark contrast to the rest of the Ace Ops' look of determination. Later Marrow's kindness and fondness for the girls is fully shown in "With Friends Like These", where he is noticeably shown to have the most hesitance to fight and hurt them, having attempted to stop his teammates and Team RWBY from fighting each other, and later attempted to talk down Weiss from fighting him and "let it go." Even after being berated by Harriet, Marrow still refused to use excessive force to hurt RWBY and stated he was trying to arrest them, not kill them, showing how much he has come to care for the four during their time in Atlas working together. Powers and Abilities Marrow is a skilled fighter as he is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. He is the rookie of the team, however. Semblance Marrow's Semblance allows him to freeze an enemy's movements, as seen with how he froze two Centinels in place in "Ace Operatives", activating when he uses the command word "stay." This ability seems to have little to no limit seeing as Marrow was able to freeze an entire crowd of people in the episode "A Night Off". However, he must remain pointing at the enemy to keep them in place, otherwise the command will wear off. However this Semblance also gives Marrow the severe weakness where, if he would want to freeze two separate targets who are in two different areas Marrow would need to constantly do and undo his "Stay" commands that noticeably drain his Aura reserves and stamina. Weapon Marrow's weapon is Fetch, a rifle which doubles as a boomerang, which he uses as a ranged or melee weapon, as well as an improvised ski board when jumping off a Manta airship. Trivia *Marrow alludes to the Aesop fable The Dog and Its Reflection.Larissa Angus' Twitter **He is a dog Faunus. **He is named Marrow, after a substance found inside of bones, which are associated with dogs. **His surname, Amin, is an Arabic and Persian name that means "faithful, trustworthy". This further alludes to his inspiration as dogs are often seen as faithful animals. **He uses a boomerang weapon called Fetch, alluding to the game of fetch one plays with a dog. **His Semblance allows him to freeze enemies in place with a snap. This seems to be inspired by dog commands, specifically stay. *Marrow is a substance found inside of bones, which turns brown when cooked. **It is also a white-fleshed green-skinned gourd, which is eaten as a vegetable, bringing green to mind. *Marrow was designed by concept artist Larissa Angus, who worked on gen:LOCK. *Concept art depicts Marrow with dog ears instead of a tail as his Faunus trait. *According to Mick Lauer, Marrow's favorite foods are chili steak and animal crackers.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA References Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus Category:Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Atlas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ace-Ops Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Antagonists Category:Atlas Academy Graduates